<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Attract, I suppose by madi_pogg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110913">Opposites Attract, I suppose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_pogg/pseuds/madi_pogg'>madi_pogg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBQ, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Angst, Oneshot, i have a love hate relationship with this ship, my friends asked for this, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_pogg/pseuds/madi_pogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity and Bad are in love, and they don't care about what anyone else thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites Attract, I suppose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI HWUQBDQU THIS IS SHORT IM SO SORRY BUT HAVE THIS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity was never one to be great at relationships, especially when it came to someone who was quite literally his polar opposite. Whenever the raven haired man looked at his partner, he couldn’t help but smile, because he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. Bbh was not a person to be known for his experience in relationships, but the demon would never let the comments being made get to him. They were both happy, and that’s all that really mattered to either of them.</p><p>Bbh always liked to say that ‘opposites attract’, and Quackity had thought it was complete and utter bullshit; but that was before he fell for the demon. Most people when they heard that Bbh and Quackity were dating thought that it was some elaborate joke, but the two knew it wasn’t. They completed each other in every way, when Quackity was swearing too much, he had his boyfriend to even it out. When Bbh was too overbearing, he had his duckling. They balanced beautifully. </p><p>The way that Quackity felt at home whenever the taller hand his arms around his waist, or caressed his cheek. The duck felt like he was finally where he belonged in his lovers arms. Bbh always knew what to do, like he was always fully prepared for anything; Quackity used to make fun of him for it, but it turned into something he would forever adore about the demon. </p><p>The small exchanges of kisses when they just pass by each other would be enough for either of them to survive off of, it was like oxygen to the couple. Bbh’s soft lips was never something that Quackity would have guessed about the other, but it turned out to be another thing that the duck admired about him.</p><p>The kisses were something else. They were so soft and tender, always room for something else. The way that Bbh held Quackity’s cheek to keep him close, or move the duck closer to him by holding his hips. The demon and the Duck, it sounded weird to say (even weirder to see) for most of their shared friends, but they couldn’t be happier about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ILL GET BACK TO UPDATING REGULARLLY SOON I PROMISE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>